thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 035
From: Swt_Maps_035.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from Dirty Secrets Description Orion, voice of the people and the original client who wanted the ring, now wants a rare and special tome that can be found within the House of Blossoms. The well-to-do brothel for the filthy rich and famous seems like a strange place to find a book but Orion seems sure it will be there somewhere. Discretion is advised. Title and Objectives *DIRTY SECRETS *Find the entrance to the brothel *Get into the House of Blossoms *Explore the brothel for clues *Access Xiao-Xiao's secret passage *Find the mysterious podium *Explore the ancient ruins *Search the abandoned library for the book *Remove the Ritual Book *Align the symbols on the medallion *Escape the ancient ruins *Exit the House of Blossoms *Optional Overload the opium pump *Escape to the City streets *Search Xiao-Xiao's office *Find a way to activate the podium *Discover the remaining symbols (%GlyphCounter1 / 4) *Align the symbols on the medallion *Place the medallion on the podium *%GlyphCounter2 Find the symbols in the library *Place the medallion on the podium *Optional Open Xiao-Xiao's strongbox *Enter the central tower *Follow the rich man Opium Overload Comments CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: My face feels . . . funny. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: My head is so heavy. . . CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Where am I. . .? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I feel . . . strange! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Must have drunk too much wine. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I'm fine. Just need to . . . sleep. MERC GUARD 1: Shite . . . can't stand up. MERC GUARD 2: Legs feel like lead. . . MERC GUARD 3: Can't focus. . . what's. . . TEMP - to be ordered by header THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Punish me, mother. I've been baaad, sooo baaad. . . Wait! Don't . . . touch me! My leg hurts! What's the matter, General? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: What's the matter, General? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Mummy a little too much for you? THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Don't ever speak of my mother like that again, you little whore! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Ough! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Get over here! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Oww! MADAME XIAO XIAO: What is going on here, General!? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Nooo . . . ! MADAME XIAO XIAO: That's it. Take your Black Tax and get out of my house. Touch her again. . . and I'll cut your balls off! Don't test me on this! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Eugh! Ahhhh! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Euaghhh! GARRETT: Duahh! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: You! Filthy rat! I'm gonna kill you! GARRETT: Duh-ahh! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Thief! GARRETT: You ought to be nicer with the ladies. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Erruuungh! You're gonna regret this. . . CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Hello, my pretty. The Madam says you're new. ERIN: Don't touch me. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: You're not in control, here! I am! You'll give me what I want or I'll . . . ERIN: I said don't touch me! BARON NORTHCREST: Aldous, Cornelius. The keys. . . GARRETT: A rich man braving a poor neighborhood? The House of Blossoms must be close. GARRETT: He didn't vanish, that's more my style. Behind the red door, then . . . but I can't just knock. GARRETT: This strutting rooster is being led right to the hen-house. I'll play the fox. GARRETT: This gilded cock is being led right to the hen-house. I'll play the fox. GARRETT: I might be dressed in leather, but I don't think I'll pass as the cabaret act for the evening. I'll have to sneak inside. GARRETT: The Madam's chambers would be a good place to start. If I don't spoil the mood in here, I can fill my pockets too. GARRETT: The rich already live in a cloud of poppy smoke. This probably makes them feel at home. GARRETT: Right now, there's not enough opium to smoke the guards out of the nest. GARRETT: Something strange is going on. I'll find this hidden passage Xiao-Xiao mentioned for myself. It must be in here. GARRETT: Let's see what's worth hiding in this house of whispers. GARRETT: What other secrets have you collected, Madam Xiao-Xiao? GARRETT: The podium Xiao-Xiao mentioned in her journal . . . this is older than the House of Blossoms. GARRETT: This is old. Much older than the House of Blossoms. GARRETT: The medallion fits in the podium. The symbols are some sort of code, or key. GARRETT: I know this birdscratch. It's one of the markings on the medallion. There must be more. GARRETT: Four rings of symbols on the medallion. That means I still have more to uncover. GARRETT: Now to align the symbols. GARRETT: This has gone forgotten for a long time. But history lasts day to day in this city, and it keeps its secrets close. . . We have that much in common. GARRETT: You said I'd find a book, Orion, not a whole library. There must be hundreds of tomes here. GARRETT: This place is a maze. I'll head for the central tower. GARRETT: It's an easy enough jump. But how to make a path up there? GARRETT: Now that's useful. GARRETT: I'll need to find another way down. GARRETT: Educated guess, this is the book I came for. But to steal it, I'll have to release it. GARRETT: The medallion needs a new combination. Whoever built this place liked their obscure symbols. GARRETT: Something carved on this statue . . . GARRETT: Another symbol. Four to get in, four to get out . . . could be my new lucky number. GARRETT: The man of politics needs his book. And after all this, I'd like to get paid for delivering it. GARRETT: I've got the book. This has been a night under the town to remember. GARRETT: They've blocked the passage. Well, it would have been too easy. I'll find another way. GARRETT: A lot of alerted guards. If I could only calm them down a little . . . GARRETT: That's a lot of opium. If I overload the pump it's sweet dreams for everyone. GARRETT: First I need to release the smoke into the tank. GARRETT: There's a mechanism behind the tank. It must control the shutters. GARRETT: Never cared for this stuff. Dulled senses are the last thing I need. GARRETT: Never thought I'd say it, but I'm looking forward to what passes for fresh air in Riverside. GARRETT: There must be some way to disable these ancient traps. GARRETT: Whatever that is, it doesn't look human. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: What better way to spend an inheritance? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I didn't come to be flattered, child, but . . . don't stop. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Less busy tonight than usual, isn't it? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Is this guilt or indigestion? Ah, more wine! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: To think such a vision came from common stock! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: But, I suppose one cannot catch a briar nymph in a jar. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Poppy dreams and night terrors, my friend. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Buggered by the Baron's edicts all day! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I need a codpiece, not a mask. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Should I call for fruit? We don't need to eat it. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: You forgot the safe word? Then I'm still in charge. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: It's so hard to keep up with the latest deviancies! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: What's said behind masks stays behind masks, sir. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Of course I can keep a secret! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I've always wanted to be a nobleman's scandal. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Well . . . I'll show you mine if you tell me yours. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I know that scent. Very old, very expensive, isn't it? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Did I keep you waiting, Master Eastwick? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Lilac, I think you do it on purpose. You know I don't like to wait. A man as important as I in the Baron's service will always insist on perfection. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Is that why you always pick me? Oh, Master Eastwick. You do know how to make a girl feel wonderful. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Lilac, please. Do try to listen. I've had a loathsome week planning the new pipehouse in Cinderfall over the heads of administrative idiots. I need a soft hand to smooth out the knots. My wife has fingers like a burrick's claws. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Ohhhh. . . CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Awwww. . . CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Ooh, a new building, Master Eastwick. Tell me, which one is your finest? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: My word, girl, there's a sauciness about you this evening. Come closer, I might just permit you to hear it. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: As my master commands. I'm all ears. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: It's a striking shape, is it not? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: And it's the biggest in The City? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Without a doubt. It took the hands of a hundred men to erect. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: You really are so talented... CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Draftsmen have 'talent', my dear, I have a gift. I was tasked to create the most secure building in the city and indeed I did. MERC GUARD 2: Even with The City like it is, the aristos still slink down here. MERC GUARD 3: What else they gonna do with their time? Count their gold? MERC GUARD 2: If I had a lordly pile in Dayport and all the poppy that money could buy, I'd bring the girls to me. MERC GUARD 3: The lifter could've already pulled foot out of here. Search the area. MERC GUARD 2: "Easy money, coddling poppy-brained nobles," they said. MERC GUARD 1: Unless you're a blackhand or a highcollar, easy money's been drying up since the lockdown. MERC GUARD 3: Someone's gotten inside the House. MERC GUARD 2: Right. We'll make sure they don't get back out. MERC GUARD 2: Probably some topper dropped his watch and cried pickpocket. I tell you, they have arseholes so tight, you could bend poleaxes in 'em. MERC GUARD 3: Gods to graveholes. If word gets out that this place isn't secure, there goes the clients. No clients, no security. That's us, remember? MERC GUARD 1: What kind of burrick's hole is this? MERC GUARD 2: The City's built stone on stone, Tom. Who can say how far down it goes. MERC GUARD 1: Even the Madam didn't know about this. And you've seen how she gets about not knowing things. MERC GUARD 1: Then here's the twist, who opened the door? MERC GUARD 2: We'll rake around and find out. MERC GUARD 1: We should split up, cover more ground. MERC GUARD 2: Split up? That's easy for you to say, you're carrying the torch! MERC GUARD 1: I get the torch because I don't cheat at cards. Fair's fair. MERC GUARD 2: What? Are you still bleating on about that frigging card game? I was beating you Pelicans for Mackerels. MERC GUARD 1: Yeah? Good luck searching in the dark. MERC GUARD 1: There's no-one, Jarrod. MERC GUARD 2: There hasn't been for a long time. Only dust and books. MERC GUARD 1: Madam X. does like her books though. Say, what if we were to take a little something back? Sneak it past Callow up there? Could be a pretty penny in it for us. MERC GUARD 2: Huh! And you call me the cheat. I'm in. MERC GUARD 1: Jammed again? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I hope you don't expect me to assist. MERC GUARD 1: No, not at all, sir. MERC GUARD 1: You still there, fellas? Hello? MERC GUARD 1: This is horseshit. Leave me standing half-way down some pit. MERC GUARD 1: Heard stories about what's under The City... not just frigging stories, are they. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: think I spotted my cousin here. The mask is an improvement. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: You're so cruel... Tell me about your cousin. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Ohhh... Your first time, sir. What a delight! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: What? How do you know? I'm wearing a mask! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: It's not your face I was watching, sir. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I'm told they've been burning the bodies. In the open air! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: How terrible! And where did they say this was happening? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Oh Captain! You have a fresh depravity every visit. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Learned 'em on the shit-caked streets, girl. Things are changing up there. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I've never heard of such a thing! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: You see, some men collect great works, I collect perversions. MADAME XIAO XIAO: I'll be in my boudoir. No appointments tonight. MERC GUARD 1: Sorry, Madam. . . it's the Baron's Thief-Taker. He's come for his black tax. MADAME XIAO XIAO: More tax? His presence is taxing enough without these underhanded demands for coin. MADAME XIAO XIAO: One day, I'll take my straight-razor between his legs. Do all The City's women a favor. MADAME XIAO XIAO: Welcome all to the House of Blossoms. Here, every desire can be fulfilled with no shame. Nothing is forbidden, nor punished . . . unless you want it to be. MADAME XIAO XIAO: My guards are here for your protection so please relax and forget the world above. Any objects of . . . personal value can be stored in my private strongbox for the duration of your stay. MADAME XIAO XIAO: Have a wonderful, and exploratory evening. MADAME XIAO XIAO: Blossoms, Petals, attend to our guests. MADAME XIAO XIAO: Guards! Someone is in my House! Do something about it! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: You're trying so hard to avoid my eye. MERC GUARD 1: Come on, Susie, you know the Madam's rules. No touching the merchandise. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Well, perhaps when your shift's over. What will you do then . . . ? MERC GUARD 1: I'll shuffle home, dick in paw, like always. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: The opium bucket is almost empty. Can you help me fill it? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I need to finish these drinks. I'll come over when I'm done. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: We should be careful. I still have the headache from last time. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: We should be careful. Too much of this can really knock you out. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I know Madam says to always look under the masks, but they're so paranoid. . . CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: It's best when they fall asleep before they finish. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Makes them easier to sketch, that's for sure. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: It's been five weeks now I didn't see Lord Van Vernon. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: He'll be fine. Rich folks don't get the gloom. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: It's his heart I'm worried about. Every time he sees me get undressed I think he's going to die right there on the rug. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Did you see Duke Thorburn tonight? With Madam's bonus for extras I could milk that man dry. He keeps talking about his cousin in the treasury. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: You'll need to wash the silks for a week if you milk anything out of Thorburn. But, his boring friend Horatio whatshisname is here! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: That's three men this week who've wanted me to play a dockfrock. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Poor boys. They can't get it dirty at home and they daren't go to Skinmarket for the real thing! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I really can't stand Lord Robert as a client. There's just nothing to work with! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Oh you poor dear, I've heard it's like stroking a turtle. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Oh . . . I'll never look at it the same way again! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Are you going to do more than just walking in front of me? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Maybe a . . . a little touch? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Oh, hello. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Ah ha, oh just a wee bit harder next time. Just a bit. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Woo, I kind of liked that. Oh, now I've lost you again. Where have you gone? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Uh, pinch my nipples a bit would you? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: That was lovely. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: That was nice, love. Give it to me harder. Just a little harder. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Harder! Come on! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: You smell nice too. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Come on! Give me all you've got. Give me all you've got! Come on, you can do better than that, my love. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: You want more? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Yes, more. Give it to me. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: One more. One more. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: You are beautiful. MERC GUARD 1: First time, sir? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Where is Madame Xiao-Xiao? I came for the House of Blossoms, if you thugs mean to waylay me... MERC GUARD 1: Madam Xiao-Xiao awaits you at the House, sir, I'm to escort you personally. MERC GUARD 1: If you'll just follow me. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I feel deathly exposed. If I was to be seen dallying with these Blossoms I'd be ruined! MERC GUARD 1: I wouldn't worry, sir. Not many can afford Madam Xiao-Xiao's den of delights. You'll only be rubbing shoulders with folks like yourself. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Huh! You think the 'aristos' don't snipe and gossip as you commons do? They're even worse! I was told my identity would be protected... MERC GUARD 1: Oh it will, sir. It will. MERC GUARD 1: Mind your footing, sir. Keep close to my light. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I knew that Madame Xiao-Xiao kept her house of ill-repute in a discreet location, but . . . but this. MERC GUARD 1: It pays to be shut away from prying eyes, sir. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Yes, well I'm certainly paying. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: The stench. Is this some manner of . . . of sewer? MERC GUARD 1: It's the river, sir. Actually this stonework is from one of the vanished quarters . . . CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I'm in no need of a history lesson! . . . No such reek comes off the water in Auldale. MERC GUARD 1: Shit flows downstream, sir. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: My ears are clutching at every sound. Is it safe down here? MERC GUARD 1: Only echoes, sir. If it was anything more . . . that's what the sword's for. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Don't talk to me of danger, I've been to the Docks! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I can see why they don't mention this trek in the pamphlet. MERC GUARD 1: Sir, you'll be pleasurably distracted soon enough. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I should hope so. After this, anything less than nubiles writhing in fonts of Throvian wine will be a disappointment. MERC GUARD 2: Come here often? MERC GUARD 2: Uh oh. Evening to you, sir. MERC GUARD 1: Sir, this way, if you please. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Yes, yes, I'm coming! MERC GUARD 1: Sir? MERC GUARD 1: Sir, can you hear me? Where are you? MERC GUARD 1: Shit, if that topper's wandered off down here! He'll come out in the Old Quarter, if he comes out at all. . . Sir? MERC GUARD 1: Better go back up, see if I can find him. I miss his coin, not his company. MERC GUARD 3: We've been expecting you, sir. If I could just see your invitation? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Oh, the ah . . . the invitation? Oh yes of course, I have it here on me . . . I must have misplaced the damned thing. No matter. MERC GUARD 3: Sir, I'm sorry, but Madam Xiao-Xiao insists on absolute security. No entry without an invite. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: And you couldn't have told me this before I made the descent into the underworld? MERC GUARD 1: Best you save your breath for the climb, sir. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: This is intolerable. Humiliating! After all I've been subjected to! MERC GUARD 3: The rules are for your protection, sir. If we were to let just anyone inside... CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: "Just anyone?" You watch your common mouth, sir. The Madame will hear about this, mark me. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: No words. I haven't the words! MERC GUARD 3: You coming or not? MERC GUARD 2: Why, are you getting lonely down there? MERC GUARD 3: Come on, come on. MERC GUARD 2: Red Jenny's nag, you're as bad as him upstairs. MERC GUARD 3: This place reminds me of a story I heard. Some noble inherits land by the old wall, right? Wants himself a rose garden. MERC GUARD 3: He has it ploughed, the ploughs hit marble. Tombs, a whole bonehoard! So they dig it up, crack the stone for new statues. Burn the bones and scatter the ashes over the garden. MERC GUARD 2: You didn't say he was a smart one. MERC GUARD 3: The roses all die from the lime in the ashes. The empty beds end up looking like fresh-turned graves! Nothing grows there again. MERC GUARD 2: That's the way of The City. The wheel might turn, but it's still the same wheel. MERC GUARD 3: Well done, you're very clever. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: I see you have two new Blossoms working tonight. MADAME XIAO XIAO: Yes. Peach and Neroli. They're good girls. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Then I expect that to be reflected in your contributions. MADAME XIAO XIAO: But you already upped the black tax twice this quarter! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: The trouble on the streets is making life difficult for everyone. It would be a shame if the opium trade started experiencing delivery problems to this address. MADAME XIAO XIAO: I'll have it for you later this evening. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Good. If I have to wait then I'll have a bit . . . on the house. Something young and . . . juicy. MADAME XIAO XIAO: I shall call Jasmine Blossom. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Jasmine's getting too old . . . I want something younger. MADAME XIAO XIAO: No! Petals do not work directly with the . . . clients. You know that. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Are you refusing my request? MADAME XIAO XIAO: You will have your tax. But the rules about my girls will be obeyed, even by you. Jasmine will fulfill your requests. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: She'd better! Have everything ready. Oh, and I'll take that Hummingbird Suite! MADAME XIAO XIAO: Why someone hasn't cut your throat by now . . . CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: How will I explain these marks. You scratched me! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Say you went on a hunting trip and were savaged by a wild animal. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: A hunting trip to Riverside? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I've said too much . . . The drinks are spiked, aren't they? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Why don't we share another, just to be sure. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: They say that your House are as kind as wolves... CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I'll give you something else to say about us. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I've done . . . appalling things. And that's just since breakfast. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: You should confess your sins to me. So we can do worse. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: How long do we have? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: From my villa in Auldale, the smog turns the most remarkable shade of rust at sunrise. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: My, you must be well favoured by the Baron! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Oh sir, I don't have much of a voice for singing. . . CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Just try it, girl. We'll test your other talents later. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I wish they wouldn't hang poors on the bridges, it very nearly kills one's mood. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I can give a ropeburn that will bring it right back. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: And what would one need to give in return? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Enough, enough, you'll shorten my life. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Who'd want to grow old in this city? Unused Category:Transcriptions